


Don't overthink it

by Natalia_lives



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, just a little drabble, there must be something between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_lives/pseuds/Natalia_lives
Summary: A little drabble about one night of Commander Landry.





	Don't overthink it

Commander Landry scanned the room from her bed, where she was in a half sitting, half lying pose.  It was midnight by ship’s time, still time till Alpha shift… She liked her room, it wasn’t big or lavishly decorated, but it was cosy and her own place. The first ship she served on was so small that even senior officers had to share quarters. But the Discovery was gigantic, compared to all the ship she was on before.

“What does he want to do with Burnham?” that was the most annoying question in her head. She could see the mutineer as an asset in the war, but still, she was a mutineer. It was a contradiction she couldn’t solve. But she could live with it, at the end it wasn’t she who had to make a decision about her.  And that lead to her one of the ultimate questions: will she ever be either a good first officer or captain? Does she want to become either of t?!

Landry drew her eyebrows together and the neutral look on her face turned into somewhat angry. She should be concentrating on her daily tasks and the men under her not her future. And she should know that during wartime sudden changes and promotions are not rare…

“Will you be up till morning?”

The sleepy but commanding voice slapped her out of her thoughts. She looked down the Captain next to her, eyes still closed, barely awake.

“Yes and there is that.” she thought. She had no idea how to think about this. Mutually beneficial state…she liked to think there was some special personal reason why she was chosen – but she knew she shouldn’t have illusions.

“No, I won’t.” Landry answered and sank back into her bad. Lorca softly but possessively drew her closer. “Don’t over think it.” He whispered and kissed her forehead.

“We’ll see what the morning brings…” was her last thought before fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Their little interaction at the end of ep.3. that inspired this something. I still haven’t seen ep.4. so if there any new information that would change this, I knew nothing about those.   
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
